The Path of Realization
by Cassiopeia's
Summary: "Amy's next clue had been the way he'd wrapped his arms around her to kiss her. He'd never held her like that before. And even though Dave had kind of made him do it, he'd kissed her – unscheduled, passionately and because he'd wanted to."
1. Chapter One

Hello folks! This started out as a little something to fill in between episodes 09x10 "The Earworm Reverberation" and 09x11 "The Opening Night Excitation". Somehow it turned out to be more. What exactly I don't know yet. Here it is anyways.

* * *

 **The Path of Realization**

 _Chapter One_

There had been something different about him. She'd noticed almost as soon as she'd opened the door to talk to him. While he'd always be Sheldon – in all his special ways- there'd been a different aura surrounding him. He'd appeared a little desperate, but mostly sure of what he wanted. While that shouldn't have been surprising because Sheldon was always very self-conscious, it had astonished her because it'd been _her_ that he'd wanted.

Amy's next clue had been the way he'd wrapped his arms around her to kiss her. He'd never held her like that before. And even though Dave had kind of made him do it, he'd kissed her – unscheduled, passionately and because he'd wanted to.

Amy could still feel her lips tingle. Wow.  
Now, hours later she still couldn't believe Sheldon had made out with her. His blue eyes had been dilated once he'd pulled away and he'd send her a smile that had been both, sexy and adorable.  
"Maybe we should sit down. My legs are wobbling," he'd suggested and Amy had just gaped at him because…really? He wasn't running away, even though his mind had apparently caught up with his actions?

Dumbstruck, she'd simply nodded and they'd walked over to her couch and had sat down. Embarrassed, Amy had noticed that hers and Dave's wine glasses had still been on the table.

"Uh…I'll just…" Awkwardly, she'd grabbed them to put them away. Somehow, now that she and Sheldon were back together, it had felt like a betrayal.

"Would you like some Yoo-hoo?"

"That'd be great. Although, I must admit it makes me wonder why you still bought it, given that you could not have known I'd come and try to get us back together."

Amy couldn't help but blush. "Well…we were still friends and I had it here for you even when we weren't dating in the beginning. It's almost natural for me to put it in the cart when I'm grocery shopping. Besides that, I guess a part of me was always hoping you'd change your mind."

They had talked for a while and then Sheldon had asked to watch a movie and to her complete surprise, he'd willingly held her hand. Afterwards, she'd moved to drive him home but Sheldon told her, he'd already texted Leonard because he didn't want her out on the streets that late and by herself.  
She'd been touched.

Then he'd kissed her again, not as passionately as before though, and had vanished.

Amy was still unable to wrap her mind around all that. They were back together and Sheldon had kissed her more tonight than in the five years they had been dating. It was completely shocking and Amy didn't quite know how to act around him now that he'd been so forthcoming with physical affection. Did that mean that he was open to…more?

Gritting her teeth, Amy forced her mind to stop. This was still Sheldon and no matter for what reason he'd acted the way he had tonight, did not necessarily mean anything. She shouldn't get her hopes up.

Turning to lie on her left, Amy forced her eyes shut and her mind off in order to find some much needed sleep.

Amy had just started dissecting the newest brain she'd only received yesterday when her phone informed her of an incoming message.

Penny.

Amy smiled, knowing what this was probably about. While their breakup had been devastating for Sheldon and her, she knew it had also not been easy for Penny, since they were all friends. They were besties and well, whatever one wanted to call Sheldon's and Penny's relationship, Amy thought it was very similar to what siblings acted like around each other. While she knew Sheldon didn't have the best relationship with his actual siblings Missy and George Jr., it was different with Penny. Probably because she'd never bullied him as a child.

 _»Morning Ames. How did it go with Smelly Shelly last night? He realized what you meant to him through a song and then ran out the door. We supposed it was to get you back. How did it go?«_

Amy, filled with giddy excitement, decided to simply call her friend. Luckily, Penny was apparently ready to take her call.

"Hey bestie," Amy greeted happily which caused Penny to chuckle at the other end of the line.

"Wow, someone's in a good mood today. So I take it Sheldon did something right kast night?"

Amy giggled, unable to help herself. "You have no idea. He kissed me. Like in made out with me. Red swollen lips and all."

"Wow," Penny said incredulously, "I didn't know he had it in him."

"Yeah, me neither, sister," Amy agreed, "but I'm trying to be calm about this. He's still Sheldon and I highly doubt anything will change in the physical regard."

"I don't know, he might surprise you. He sure as hell surprised me."

Frowning, Amy asked what she meant by that, but Penny quickly changed the subject. "Listen, now that you're back together, does that mean you'll eat with us tonight? It's been so long and Bernadette and I feel lonely without you."

"I don't know," Amy replied honestly. While Penny mostly lived in 4A now, it didn't seem right to join them simply because Penny had invited her. Sheldon had to want her there too because Amy didn't want to break the fragile thing they had going now.

"Aww, come on, Amy. Please."

Not wanting to disappoint her bestie, Amy tried to be diplomatic. "I'll see what I can do."

Maybe later she'd come up with an excuse why she couldn't join them. They said their goodbyes and Amy promised to call her friend later.

Refocusing on the child's brain in front of her again, Amy realized this would be an excuse as good enough as any. Everyone knew how important her work was to her. Her gaze went to her phone again and Amy frowned. When they'd been dating before the breakup, Sheldon had texted her every morning to inform her of how he'd slept. Of course that had been because of his OCD, but she'd gotten used to this routine as well.

He had not contacted her since he'd left her apartment last night. What did that mean? Maybe in the months of their breakup he'd gotten used to the new routine.

Shaking her head, Amy reprimanded herself. She'd promised herself not to dwell on these things anymore. She loved him just the way he was and wouldn't try to change him anymore. She only made them both miserable if she tried.

Around lunchtime Sheldon's three characteristic knocks pulled her out of work mode. She looked up and found him slightly leaning against the door frame. The pose caused him body to stretch a little and Amy found she couldn't look away.

"Hi," she greeted after a moment. It wasn't like him to simply appear unscheduled. It usually only happened under the influence of alcohol or stress. It worried her.

"Hello Amy Farrah Fowler," he greeted, holding up a plastic bag. "I brought lunch."

"Uh…okay…" That had almost never happened before either. Deciding it was time for a break anyway, Amy carefully pushed away her work utensils before motioning for Sheldon to sit down.

He pulled out the boxes and soon they were quietly eating. Amy wasn't sure why he was here. The few times he'd eaten lunch with her instead of in the cafeteria were way too easy to count.

"Amy?"

Sheldon's voice pulled her out of her musings. "Yes?"

"In case you are surprised by my visit – I think there a few things we need to clarify."

Her stomach dropped. He'd changed his mind. He was going to break up with her. That was why he hadn't texted her in the morning. Tears gathered in her eyes and she was unable to blink them away.

"Why are you crying?", Sheldon asked her, confusion written all over his handsome face.

"Because you're going to break up with me."

The confused lines on his face deepened and he raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that? We've just gotten back together and I've been waiting for this for the better part of the year."

The ache in her chest lessened slightly and with her heart pounding, she looked up at him.

Sheldon sighed. "We really need to stop assuming this about each other." He shook his head, apparently frustrated, and took another bite of his sandwich. "I'm here because we've never really officially announced our relationship status. I want us to be together again and therefore your presence is required at tonight's dinner gathering. I'm expecting you promptly at 7:30 pm, sitting on your spot right next to me."

She swallowed, a happy smile stretching across her face. "I'd love to."

Sheldon grinned back. "Great. I'm looking forward to our friends' surprised looks." He did his haughty chuckle and Amy found him so adorable, she could barely suppress a "Hoo." Lord, had she missed him. Her sweet baboo.

"Hey Sheldon?", she said quietly, suddenly overcome with love and gratitude for him, "I'm glad we're back together." Unable to face him directly, she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Amy noticed how he froze, stopped eating for a moment and then, in an uncharacteristically empathic move, he covered her hand with his larger one.

"I'm really happy about that, too, Amy." His blue eyes met hers with full force and Amy felt tingles all over. Not wanting to embarrass them both, she quickly looked away and resumed eating.

She told herself she was being ridiculous feeling nervous about dinner. It wasn't like she was new to the group and even then everyone had accepted her gracefully. Besides that, she'd already told Penny about their reunion, so everybody else probably knew by now as well.

Taking a deep breath to calm her pounding heart, Amy forced herself to knock.

It was like Sheldon had already been waiting for her because he opened instantly, a wide smile on his handsome face. Automatically, Amy looked down at her watch to check if maybe she'd been running late. But no, she was perfectly on time. Seven thirty sharp.

"You're right on time. I was just giddy for you to arrive," Sheldon explained, for once apparently able to guess her thoughts.

"Oh, okay." She blushed a little, to which Sheldon's smile widened into a grin. Suddenly, with only one quick glance backwards, he stepped forward, slid his hands around her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

Surprised, but no less enthusiastic, Amy kissed him back. It was quick, but thorough nonetheless, and when Sheldon pulled away, he looked almost as dazed as he'd had the night before.

"Why…," he cut himself off and cleared this apparently dry throat before starting again, "Why don't you come in?"

He took a step aside and motioned for Amy to pass. Soon everybody was seated and it was almost like there'd never been a breakup. Everybody talked and joked, Sheldon did one of his tirades about something stupid which caused the group to get annoyed and Howard to make fun of him.

"So Amy, how did Sheldon convince you to take him back?", Bernadette asked, making everybody turn their attention on Sheldon and her. He froze, pressure apparently rising for him and he helplessly looked over at Amy.

She instantly took pity on him. "We just talked it out," she said evasively enough to make it clear the topic was off table for now. Sheldon smiled thankfully at her.

"Anyway, we're going to have a girl's night real soon," Penny said, taking a gulp of her glass of wine. Amy and Bernadette nodded in agreement while Leonard moved to put in the movie Sheldon had chosen for the evening. And then, while nobody was paying attention, Sheldon quickly reached for Amy's hand.

Surprised, she held still, afraid to make any kind of move. What was happening? In all the time they'd been dating, he'd always complained about the needlessness and filthiness of any forms of physical contact.  
Whatever his reasons were, Amy decided not to dwell on it or analyze it to death. Instead, she would simply enjoy this.

Biting her lip, Amy curled her fingers around his with her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She caught Penny's happy wink and smiled back.

Maybe there was hope after all.

Almost two hours later, the movie was over and Raj, Howard and Bernadette were already gone. Penny and Leonard were all cuddled up and fast asleep on the arm chair.

"Alright, I should go home now. Good night, Sheldon," Amy said quietly, trying not to disturb her friends, and rose. She took her bag as Sheldon nodded and stood up as well. He motioned for her to go to the door and followed her. She opened, stepped out and turned around to face her boyfriend.

"I really had a good time tonight. Thanks for inviting me over." She smiled at him. Was he going to kiss her? They hadn't really talked about how their relationship was going to look like now. Were they going to continue where they'd stopped? Was touching and kissing off limits again? Sheldon had kissed her passionately since then, so apparently, kissing and touching was still okay. At least in doses.

Since neither of them was moving, Amy decided to leave it at that for now. Smiling at him one last time, Amy turned to go.

"Amy?" Sheldon's voice made her pause and turn back around. What now? Did he want to kiss her after all?

With a quick glance backwards, Sheldon carefully stepped forward and closed the door almost fully behind him. "I noticed that you have not sought out or initiated any kind of physical contact between is today. Are you no longer interested in that aspect of our relationship?" She was speechless for a moment and almost one hundred percent positive Sheldon looked disappointed at the prospect.

"Uh," she blinked, trying to find her voice. Deciding to simply be honest, she sighed before continuing. "Of course I am, Sheldon. But we haven't talked about anything regarding that yet and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Biting her lip, she nervously waited for his response. Sheldon watched her, his forehead wrinkled. His blue eyes refocused on hers and he gave her a quick nod. "Alright, then I am about to inform you that I also am interested in kissing, hugging and holding hands. Of course not in general, but solely with you."

She couldn't help but smile happily at that. Sheldon Cooper wanted to keep kissing her! Who'd have thought?  
"Alright then," she answered giddily, "bring it on, brother."

Sheldon, for a second apparently irritated, paid up nonetheless. Closing the gap between them, Sheldon wrapped his long amazing arms tightly around Amy, just like he'd done the previous night and kissed her passionately.

Unable to hold in a moan, Amy slipped her hands around his neck. Sheldon's lips worked over hers and Amy lost it. It was warm and hot and tasted amazing. She wanted to get closer, much closer, always closer. Opening her mouth, she let her tongue brushed against his upper lip and to her utter amazement, Sheldon shyly opened up and let her tongue into his mouth. Tentatively, their tongues brushed, carefully moving around each other and suddenly, they were French Kissing. Amy couldn't believe it!

When they finally needed to breathe, they both looked thoroughly worked up. Apparently, their hands hadn't stayed put. Sheldon's pupils were dilated, his eyes glazed over. With his hair disheveled and the collars of his tees slightly askew, he looked incredibly sexy. Amy felt heat pooling low in her belly.

"Wow," he said at last, obviously having found back his voice. It was hoarse, with a hint of huskiness though.

"Yeah," Amy agreed, her eyes widening upon hearing her own voice. She sounded thoroughly sexed up.

"You really need to go now," Sheldon said and while for someone else his words might have sounded harsh, Amy knew what he was saying. He wasn't ready for the next step which would follow undoubtedly if she stayed a minute longer.

"Alright, good night, Dr. Cooper."

"Good night, Dr. Fowler."


	2. Chapter Two

Greetings folks. Here's the second chapter. Thank you very much for your kind reviews and enjoy the second piece.

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

Giddy excitement and terrifying nervousness were battling to win over. She'd been waiting for this for the better part of five years and yet, because she'd never done it before, she was incredibly scared.

What if she did something wrong? What if he wouldn't like what he'd see? Oh god, what of he wouldn't be able to get excited because of her?

Fear made it almost impossible for her to breathe. Her hands became sweaty and for a moment she felt like throwing up.

Quickly coding herself with water, she forced herself to calm down. After their heavy make out session in his hallway a few days prior, she'd felt how aroused he'd become. Sheldon wanted her that way. Even though they hadn't repeated it, not even close, she had not once needed to remind him to kiss her. Every time they'd met, he'd kissed her hello and goodbye out of his free will. Not tonight though, but she understood why. They were both too nervous.

On the other hand, her boyfriend had almost seemed calm which made her wonder. Why didn't he freak out at the prospect of what was going t happen and she, the one who'd always pushed for this, was suddenly one giant ball of nerves?

Taking one last calming breath, Amy forced herself to leave the bathroom and finally join Sheldon in her bedroom. As soon as she opened the door, she felt his blue gaze. He seemed calm but interested. Amy felt almost numb from fear. She leaned back against the door and tried to smile.

"Hi."

Sheldon's blue eyes met hers. "Hello," he said quietly, smiling back at her.

Amy shrugged helplessly. She didn't have a clue what to do, where to go from here. All she knew was that she was supposed to get into bed with him. "So…um…shall I get under the covers with you?", she half asked, half suggested.

Studying said covers for a moment, Sheldon seemed to think. Then, as quickly, he nodded, softly lifting one shoulder. "Alright."

Inhaling nervously, Amy took off her glasses and quickly walked over to move under the covers. For a moment, they simply sat next to each other, positions alike. But unlike Sheldon, who was watching her with a half smile, Amy stared straight ahead. She felt like her heart was going to explode any second. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Sheldon looking away now, too.

Unable to come up with anything else, she let out: "Hi."

"Hello," Sheldon said at the same time. A look of confusion crossed his handsome face. "Why are you shaking? Are you cold?"

Quickly shooting him a look, Amy tried to explain. "I'm just…um." She swallowed nervously. "I'm really nervous," she confessed breathlessly.

That seemed to confuse him even more. "Why?"

Why? Maybe the question should rather be why he wasn't nervous at all but completely relaxed instead! Fidgeting a little, Amy answered. "Well…I've been waiting for this for so long. I'm just…I built it up in my head."

She swallowed while her heart pounded so hard, she was sure it was going to leave bruises on the inside of her rib cage. "I don't know what to expect."

Sheldon sent her a half smile and she wanted to melt. "Neither do I," he admitted softly, sitting up a little. "But we can find out together."

Amy, overcome with love for him, smiled shyly and nodded. "Okay."

Apparently, they both instinctively knew what to do because they leaned in, Amy touched his left, smooth cheek with her right hand and their lips finally met. It was sweet and soft and yet, Amy felt her toes curl. His hot breath and his smell surrounded her completely.

Sheldon moved his right hand to her shoulder, gently holding onto her as he deepened the kiss. His tongue probed against the seam of her lips. Letting out a soft moan, Amy opened up, letting him in to explore.

Sheldon sighed and it sounded content. They kissed thoroughly and then after an amazing while, he moved his hands and sat her onto his lap with a surprising amount of strength.

Automatically, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck while Sheldon kissed her even deeper. His hands moved up and down her back and Amy could feel his excitement pressing against her.

God, how could he be so good at this? How did he know exactly what to do?

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but stop thinking so much, Amy," he suddenly mumbled around their tongues.

Pulling slightly away, she watched him speechlessly. "How are you so calm about this? Why am I so incredibly nervous and you aren't?", she finally voiced quietly as Sheldon's hands fell back onto her waist.

His blue eyes were very hooded when he opened them and focused on her. "Amy, when I told you I was working on my intimacy issues, I meant every word of it. While I might not know what to expect here, I prepared myself a long time. For your touch, for doing the touching, smelling, tasting…feeling. Even though I'd certainly never do this with anyone else, I've been coming to want this with you, Amy Farrah Fowler, and since I trust you, I think I'll be okay without knowing every step and anticipating every move."

In a way it was the most romantic thing he'd ever said to her and apparently it was all she needed to finally relax. With a soft cry she took his mouth again and this time there wasn't any over thinking.

* * *

Damn, was she looking forward to her next birthday! She was still on cloud…nine thousand because it'd been incredible.  
Catching her breath, she turned around to face Sheldon. They were still holding hands. "How did you know how to do this?", Amy asked, still entirely amazed.

Sheldon, who was still smiling, rolled his eyes. "How do you think? I'm a genius, I googled it."

Amy couldn't help but giggle, imagining him doing research on sex. Leaning in, she decided to steal another kiss. Sheldon reciprocated, but only shortly.

"Amy," he started, pulling away, "I'd really like to take a shower now."

She tried not to be disappointed. Of course he was still Sheldon. She nodded. "Sure. You may go."

He grinned, both relieved and thankful, and stood up. Embarrassed by his nudity, Sheldon hastily grabbed his whities and vanished into her bathroom.

Alone, Amy closed her eyes and tried to regroup. While she was still over the moon due to the fact that they'd finally been intimate, her brain hat caught up to what Sheldon had said earlier. Apparently, this was only going to be a once a year occasion. How was she supposed to stay away from this for a whole year?

On the other hand, she knew she couldn't push him. She'd promised herself she'd never do that again.

Maybe she could seduce him. She snorted at that. Yeah, right.. Like she'd ever be able to pull that off.

Sighing, she got out of bed and pulled on a robe. Sheldon would probably be hungry and if she was honest, she could eat as well. Looking for her phone, Amy walked out to call for today's dinner. It was Thursday after all.

She'd just gotten off the phone when Sheldon emerged from her bedroom, clad in his earlier clothes. "When we do this next time, I'll bring a change of clothes," he said, wrinkling his nose.

Amy said nothing, not brave enough to ask him if his choice of words had only been a slip of tongue.

"I assumed you'd be hungry as well. I ordered dinner," she told him.

Sheldon smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Amy." For a minute, they just stared at each other, unsure what to do, when Sheldon opened his mouth again. "Since it's your birthday, do you want to drink wine with dinner?"

Amy looked up at him in surprise. He'd voluntarily share a bottle of wine? "I'd like that but I can't. I've got to drive you home later, remember?"

Confusion spread across his handsome face. "Why would you do that?"

Now it was on Amy to be baffled. "Uh…because I highly doubt you want to take the bus since you aren't wearing your bus pants and the guys are at the movies."

Something in Sheldon's blue eyes cleared and suddenly he obviously understood the problem. "Amy," he said slowly, "while doing my research I learned that it's a social convention to spend the night if the sexual encounter has taken place in the evening."

Wide-eyed, Amy stared at him. "You wanna spend the night?" They hadn't had another sleepover ever since the first one in the fort at 4A. Afterwards, Sheldon had asked to put one of his emergency bags into her closet because it was only fair when she had a few at his, but there hadn't been any use for them until now.

Sheldon shrugged. "Yes. It's a non-optional social convention, so it's more of a must than a want" he said, like there was no way out of this, but his tone made Amy realize what he wasn't saying: he really wanted to spend the night, but wasn't comfortable saying so and facing the implications.

Making it easier for him, Amy nodded. "You're right, Sheldon. It's non-optional. You are stuck here for tonight."

He nodded, but since Amy was looking for it, she saw the carefully hidden relief.

Oh dear, her sweet baboo!

* * *

When Amy woke up she knew it was early. It was still dark outside and Sheldon slept peacefully beside her. Amy used the time to examine him closely. His handsome face was relaxed, his whole demeanor calm. To her surprise, he didn't sleep in his characteristic vampire-like pose, but instead rested on his side, facing her. It made it easier to study him.

His long hands were clasped under his cheek and somehow his temples looked so soft that Amy wanted to caress them. She forced herself not to though, because if she played her cards right and Sheldon liked spending the night, this might turn into a recurring event.

She still couldn't believe how amazing it had been. She'd felt so loved and cherished. Who knew Sheldon could be like this? Amy wondered how it had been for him. Had he enjoyed it like she had or had it been difficult for him? Had he been able to fully relax?

"Amy?" Sheldon's soft, sleepy voice pulled her out of her musings. "Why are you awake? It's so early." He rubbed his blue eyes tiredly and Amy almost melted.

"It's alright, go back to sleep," she hushed him gently, but he slowly shook his head.

"No, I'm awake now." The tone of his voice had changed. "What time is it?"

"Half past four," she supplied, watching him nervously. What would he do now? Force her to take him home?

"I don't want to get up yet," she told him honestly because she wasn't hungry yet and not in the mood to watch TV.

Sheldon looked a little uncertain and swallowed. "Maybe we could…cuddle. It's come to my attention that that's what couples usually do after coitus."

Amy couldn't believe it. Sheldon wanted to cuddle?

She bit down on her lip in order to stop herself from squealing and jumping him. That would probably give him a heart attack. "I'd like that," she said as tamed as she could muster.

"Very well," he answered, lay back on his back and opened his arms carefully, hesitantly inviting her into his embrace.

Slowly, in order not to spook him, she moved towards him and snuggled into him. Unable to hold it in, Amy let out a content sigh, pressing her nose against the soft skin of his neck.

"This is nice," she murmured, noticing how she became sleepy again.

"It is," Sheldon agreed softly, his lips moving slightly against her temple as he spoke.

Smiling, Amy fell asleep again.


	3. Chapter Three

Howdy folks! Thank you so much for your nice reviews. Here's the next piece and I hope you guys like it.

* * *

 _Chapter Three_

Maybe the reason why she didn't see the clues for what they were was that after her birthday things went rather back to normal. Just not completely.

A few days shy of Christmas Sheldon called her on Skype, a little irritated, and told her that Penny and Leonard had decided to celebrate their first Christmas as a married couple traditionally and therefore they'd be heading to Leonard's father who'd invited them.

"They told me I wasn't allowed to come," he told her agitated.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon," she said. Amy knew that even though Sheldon didn't like celebrating Christmas, he hated that he wouldn't be spending it in his secured cocoon that included Leonard and Penny.  
Amy herself would spend Christmas day with her own family. Not that she was exactly looking forward to it, especially since her nasty cousins would be there too, but at least she and Sheldon would be together on Christmas Eve.

"Well, that means you and I are gonna spend every day together, little lady," Sheldon suddenly informed her and Amy realized she hadn't been listening.

"What?"

Sheldon frowned and shook his head disapprovingly. "Amy, you should listen to me. That's rather rude," he complained.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted. As I was saying, since my so called best friend abandoned me, you and I will spend every day of Christmas together. I've planned it all and already sent you the sheet. Please open it so we can go over our schedule."

"Uh…what?" Taken aback, Amy checked her inbox for Sheldon's latest email and indeed found what he'd been talking about.  
Opening it, Amy almost couldn't believe her eyes.

 _» Dr. Sheldon Cooper's and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler's First Postcoital Christmas Schedule_

 _Christmas Eve (Dec 24):_ _  
2 pm: expected arrival of Amy Farrah Fowler  
2:15 pm: grocery shopping  
4 pm: baking Meemaw's cookies«_

It continued in that matter until December 26, 4 pm.  
Staring up at him, Amy didn't know what to say. He wanted to spend what looked like a rather _traditional_ Christmas with her? What else she found very interesting was the fact that he apparently thought of their first sexual encounter somehow life-changing as well since he'd felt the need to refer to it in the title of his little Christmas schedule.

"Are you agreeing with it?"

Unable to keep a smile of her face, she nodded. "Just two things, though," she replied.

Raising his eyebrows skeptically, Sheldon motioned for her to continue.

"I was supposed to spend Christmas Day with my mother and the family."

Looking at her, Sheldon's reaction surprised her. "Do you _want_ to spend Christmas Day with them?"

Her brow furrowed, Amy shook her head. "No, but I need a good excuse for cancelling."

"Well, you're going to spend it with the most important person in your life," Sheldon replied so matter-of-factly that Amy had to smile. While her mother probably wouldn't understand this and be angry with her, Amy would rather face her mother's wrath than pass upon the opportunity of spending a romantic Christmas with her boyfriend.

"You said there were two things," Sheldon reminded her, causing Amy to nod.

"Yes, you didn't say when you want me to be at your place Christmas Day and the day afterwards."

At that, Sheldon looked away, blushing a little. Confused, but delighted nonetheless, Amy realized he was embarrassed. Why that?

"I…assumed you'd be spending the nights," he finally confessed, shyly meeting her gaze.

For a moment, Amy was too surprised to react. Sheldon wanted to spend two nights in a row with her, especially considering they'd be alone at 4A.

"It's fine if you're not comfortable with that. I apologize for my impulsiveness. I should have-"

"No, no," Amy hastily interrupted him. "It's okay. It's…more than I ever hoped for in fact," she admitted, her heart pounding in her chest.

Sheldon nervously licked his lips. "Still, if it's too much, there's always Leonard's room." Not knowing for whom it might be too overwhelming, Amy simply nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm really looking forward to this year's Christmas, Sheldon."

He smiled back and gave her a nod. "Me too, but I need to go now. I got work to do."

* * *

"Well, I was going to invite you to spend Christmas with Howie, Raj and I, but it sounds like you got yourself a merry little Christmas all on your own," Bernadette giggled after Amy had finished telling her girlfriends all about her exciting plans.

Penny laughed as well. "I knew it was a good idea to forbid him to join us."

Amy grinned. "Yeah, thanks for that. I would have had to be at my mother's instead."

They giggled and took a few sips of their wines. "What did she say when you told her you wouldn't be there but with Sheldon instead?", Bernadette asked, causing Amy's good mood to darken. The talk with her mother had been anything but nice. She had been furious with her daughter, appalled she was favoring Sheldon over her family. When Amy had calmly explained that her friends but especially Sheldon were her family, her mother had almost exploded and made her sit in her closet again.

"She wasn't happy," Amy told the girls, not wanting to get into the topic.

"Let's not dwell on it, ladies. We're all going to spend Christmas with the men we love. That's something to be happy about," Penny said, toasting her glass.

"And even better, you don't have to share your husband with his better half this years," Bernadette giggled which made Penny laugh and Amy send an annoyed look at her. As if Bernadette was one to talk, with Raj and Howard and there latent homosexuality.

"Well, Ames, maybe your Christmas will be jolly in another area as well," Penny winked once she'd swallowed her wine, but Amy merely shook her head. While she'd told them about her birthday of course, she hadn't exactly said that sex was only going to occur on her birthday, once a year.

They'd probably insist on making Sheldon see reason and she didn't want for him to feel pressured or uncomfortable. "I don't think so. He's already planned a tight schedule. There won't be any free time."

"Well, you _are_ going to spend the nights and not in Leonard's room, I hope," Bernadette reminded her and Amy shrugged.

"He hasn't specified that." Biting her lip, Amy looked away. "I just…don't want to pressure him with any expectations. Celebrating Christmas like this – it's a big step for him. I'm not going to make it even more difficult for him."

Her friends were quiet for a moment and Amy blushed.

"I love him to death, but sometimes he doesn't deserve you," Penny suddenly let out. Biting her lip and looking uncertain for a second, she leaned forward in her seat.  
"Okay, I'm gonna tell you something and….I need you to be cool about this. Don't freak out and please don't let him know that you know because he's seriously gonna kill me, but….since your birthday Sheldon's had a few hard times, if you know what I mean."

Penny tried to bite back a smile and Bernadette giggled hysterically while Amy stared blankly at her friends because she didn't get it? Had it been difficult for Sheldon? Being intimate with her? If so, why was Bernadette giggling? That wasn't very nice.  
Maybe that was the reason why he wanted to wait a year – because he only could bring himself to do it only so often.

The thought made Amy sick. During their night he hadn't appeared to be disturbed, but what did she know? Maybe –

"Geez, Amy," Penny cut off her thoughts, looking exasperated. Rolling her eyes, she explained. "Having a hard time….it's an expression."

Confused, Amy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It means he masturbated," Bernadette supplied helpfully and giggled again.

At Amy's wide-eyed, disbelieving stare, Penny decided to add more. "Yeah, Leonard and I heard him jerking off and your name definitely came up."

What?

Sheldon had…what?

Amy could hardly imagine Sheldon doing…that. What did that mean? For how long had he been doing it? Thinking of him doing it caused Amy to flush. Maybe she wouldn't have to wait-

"I just told you because I wanted you to know that he's thinking about it and therefore it's okay if you do so as well. But he was mortified when he realized Leonard and I had heard him so don't let him know you know."

Amy nodded, but she felt incredibly giddy. Who'd have thought…Sheldon thought about sex. Maybe with a little patience she'd be able to wear him down before her birthday. Maybe for _his_ birthday!

"Yeah, you need to relax. Sheldon would consider Penny a bad friend of he found out she told you," Bernadette agreed.

The girls all took a few sips of their wines, but Amy was too lost in her thoughts and imaginations to really pay attention to her friends. She was way beyond excited for Christmas.

* * *

On the twenty-second, everybody met up at 4A in the evening to celebrate Christmas in advance because they wouldn't be spending the actual holidays together. For that occasion, Raj had decided to play Secret Santa.

Everybody had exasperatedly agreed.

Amy was supposed to be Leonard's Secret Santa, much to her dismay because she knew her bestie's husband and boyfriend's roommate didn't have any hobbies besides videogames and comic books and she really didn't think he need any more of either things.

In the end, everybody was more or less happy about their gift and they spent a nice evening. They had decided to give Dungeons and Dragons, the Christmas edition, as Sheldon called it, another try with Howard as the leader.

Sheldon enjoyed the game immensely, but the best and yet most unbelievable thing was that he'd wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulders at one point during the night and hadn't removed it ever since.  
Amy was on cloud nine. Sheldon was kissing her rather passionately every so often now, they were going to spend a wonderful Christmas together and her germaphobic, touch-hating boyfriend apparently couldn't stop thinking about sex with her.

Amy couldn't believe her luck. Who'd have thought something like that would actually happen to _her_ , wallflower Amy Farrah Fowler?  
Unable to hold it in, she let out a giggle.

"I know, Howard's so funny," Sheldon giggled haughtily next to her, mistaking her happiness for amusement.

His warm, long arm was still wrapped around her, even though it had slightly slid down and was now comfortable resting around her waist.  
Happily, Amy leaned her head against his shoulder and when he didn't seem to mind, she took a deep breath and slowly placed her hand on his knee.

And Sheldon, to her utter amazement turned his head, smiled at her and turned his attention back to Howard. Just like that, like a normal guy, he'd accepted her touch.

What was going on?

Ever since they'd gotten back together, he'd been pretty forthcoming with physical attention. Why was that? Did he think it was necessary in order for her to be with him again? Or what were his reasons? Was he suddenly interested in intimacy? If so, how had that happened? _When_ had that happened?

There were so many questions she didn't have an answer to, but she hoped she'd find out rather soon.

A few hours later, when Howard, Raj and Bernadette decided to go home, Amy helped Penny and their two boys cleaning up0 the living room.  
Shortly after, they all wished each other a merry Christmas since the Hofstadter's were going to leave for New Jersey early in the morning.

"I could drive you to the airport," Amy suggested, but Penny declined.

"No need, Ames. Besides that, you need to be here around eight to take Sheldon to work."

The man in question nodded eagerly. "Indeed. I almost forget to tell you. Leonard here may be irresponsible and take his vacation-"

"I'm not irresponsible, Sheldon," Leonard sighed, rolling his eyes behind his glasses, "Siebert was perfectly fine with it and the flights were a lot cheaper than on Christmas Day."

"I wasn't talking about your responsibilities towards the university but your roommate and best friend. Me," Sheldon exclaimed dramatically.

Rolling her eyes, Penny had enough. "Seriously, Sheldon, don't make me hurt you."

As expected, Sheldon yelped and took a step back. Penny smirked and Amy rolled her eyes. This was getting ridiculous.

"I'll be here at seven forty-five. Good night," she said, grabbing her purse before turning around.

"Amy." Sheldon's voice made her pause and turn back around to face him. He'd taken a few steps towards her and a small smile illuminated his blue eyes. Then a frown appeared and he slightly turned to his friends. "Do you mind?", he asked irritably, causing Penny and Leonard to quickly vanish to Leonard's room.

Satisfied he wasn't being watched, Sheldon turned to face her again. His half smile back in place, he moved to grip her fingers. Instantly, her heart started to beat faster and she felt herself melt upon gazing at his handsome face.

"Good night, Amy Farrah Fowler," he said somehow softly. "Text me when you're home, please."

She nodded and unable to help herself, she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his in a sweet goodnight kiss.

For the first time, Sheldon didn't simply press her mouth with his. Instead he moved his lips experimentally, shyly across hers. Sometimes tiny pecks; sometimes the kisses were longer and more intense.

Amy felt so deliriously happy, she was afraid she was going to pass out.

"See you in the morning," he murmured against her lips before breaking away completely.

"Sweet dreams," she replied, leaning in for another kiss.

Twenty minutes later, she was finally on her way home.


End file.
